


Solitary

by tekowrites



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekowrites/pseuds/tekowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy is the king of angst, except when the subject matter is Teddy. Billy’s not surprised that this time, he isn’t content with just thinking it through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitary

It was a habit of his, borne out of years of being an only child for so long and having someone to talk to at night, to then being in his own room, his own world. It wasn’t easy at first, this conversation with yourself, but years of comics, years of reading in a world that feels so solitary, made it easy. In essence, it was harder to find someone who was a fellow geek, than to find a gay man into S&M. That and the fanboy passion levels would sometimes reach such heights, it would be impossible to contain it and not implode all over the current selection he was reading.

So Billy talked, asked, and laughed with himself. From nonsense like, ‘why’d I do this today’ to ‘I can’t sleep, the release date is tomorrow and I need to be first in line’. As the years wore on, his thoughts, his conversations were less audible, but surely more complex.

There had been an accident. They were fending off an attack that had resulted in an apartment complex being reduced to rubble. They’d split up in teams of two, him, Vision and Cassie on the building rescue team, while Kat, Eli, Tommy and Teddy were on the offense team.

It must have lasted for a solid two hours, but to Billy it felt like eternity had passed him by and he was staring at the mouth of infinity, trapped there in the rubble. Cassie was holding off a great chunk of the building that was threatening to fall completely, and Vision was pulling out survivors and families.

Billy tried to maintain the other half that Cassie couldn’t hold on to. Magic would have been the easy solution to get rid of the falling chunks, only there couldn’t be any moving of massive amounts of rocks, wires or cement without the knowledge of how trapped each person really was. A simple act of removing one stone, could mean the crashing of an entire roof on a family’s head.

They had managed to pull everyone out of the upper floors -according to Vision- and get them to safety; when Billy noticed the lone figure of a woman searching franticly. He approached and saw her trying to get back to the crumbling building, an immediate danger as Cassie’s strength was reaching its limits. That’s when Billy saw him, the man under the building with his leg trapped under several beams.

It was an easy rescue, and it took nothing more than a bit of strain on his spell casting, to get the man to safety as well. But the real reason Billy was still awake in his bed at that ungodly hour, was what he’d seen next. The crying woman, holding on to the man’s figure and not letting go, the paramedics trying to pull her away to do their job while the man who couldn’t see well due to the blood over his eyes, was trying to calm her down.

He could almost feel her pain, the crushing need to be next to a person who was hurt and whom you cared for. Billy started to think of his own situation then. Wondering out loud what he would have done if those people today, were him and Teddy.

He stopped moving his left hand, and found that he’d been searching out the empty side of his bed. He looked at the place with a forlorn expression, trying to burry how lonely it had felt to even glance there.

He thought about Teddy, about Teddy’s smile, Teddy’s kindness, about how every dark thought got dispelled once he was surrounded by Teddy’s sunshine of a personality.

Of course, Teddy wasn’t all angel wings and fairy dust, he was a massive tease at times. He was the embodiment of a supportive critique, though his running commentary wasn’t laced with a vehement desire to hurt.

Billy wondered when it would be normal to look to his left and find Teddy there, a constant breathing existence and not just some fantasy he cooked up on days when talking to yourself barely scratches the surface of your loneliness. He wondered what he’d need to give up to have that actually happen now.

Aside from sex in a location where his parents were sure to find out  _exactly_  how vocal Billy could be with his desires -shy child at nine or not- if Teddy moved in.

To Billy, Teddy came close to being his everything, and at that moment, all Billy could think of was sudden urge to see him. Teddy was probably asleep though.

Probably asleep in the nude.

Or not, Billy chastised himself, ‘s _pare a thought for Jarvis’_. Which Teddy would, because he was a perfect gentleman.

An old shirt and boxers? That seemed more likely, space to move, more breeze. Nothing spandex-y like their uniforms, or as fitting.

Not that that was an unappealing idea in itself, which truth be told, Billy had entertained many times on quite similar nights. It always ended the same way though, with an angry faced Kate wanting to know exactly how uniform materials so fine were not only covered with alien substances, but were scratched and ripped all over.

Right, best not provoke Kate into putting them on an Avengers’ themed episode of Project Runway. No one should be judged so harshly.

Billy’s favorite T-shirt of Teddy’s was his Objection shirt. It just spoke volumes about who he was and his opinions. That and it was so so soft to the touch, the result of years of fabric softener abuse -after what Billy like to imagine were several consecutive sessions of jerking off-.

Billy’s clothes tented, and really he was always his own undoing. He willed his erection to go down, thinking of all the horrible things in the world, pink striped jeggings included. It almost worked, until he looked at the empty side of the bed again.

It was unlikely that Teddy would be averse to a little late night visit, right? Billy’s feet met the surface of his cold bedroom floor seconds before he even finished that thought.

*

Billy told himself that he was outside Teddy’s bedroom window for only one reason, to make sure he was alright. At 3am in the morning.

But it was a slight untruth only in the sense that what he saw that morning had really shaken him up. The mortality of both of them, and the fact that they couldn’t be as close as they wanted to each other because society wasn’t on their side most days, weighing heavily on his mind.

Teddy frowned a little in his sleep, and Billy sighed, wishing he was inside and rubbing that frown away. He was sure Teddy had mumbled something, and for one horrible moment he thought it was ‘Tommy’. Which would have been a really bad thing to mumble then, as Tommy’s room was a few feet away and with a bit of unstable magic –purely due to emotional distress- Billy would have accidently set his twin’s bed on fire.

It looked more like a ‘follow me’ though, so Billy let it go. Tommy remained safe that evening.

The covers were up to Teddy’s ears, which was understandable as it was a cold night. Central heating or not, it still made an impact. But Billy’s overactive imagination was supplying other visions of possible nakedness under the covers; prompting his earlier desire –which had pulled him right out of bed- to come back with a vengeance. It didn’t help that Teddy shifted at that exact moment and revealed a naked shoulder.

Before Billy knew what was happening, he was inside the room. The building remembered his presence and magic and let him through, and he must have been pressing into the glass of the window so much, that his powers just propelled him in, much like a portal.

Once the presence of the barrier between them was gone, Billy’s earlier bold thoughts vanished into thin air. Suddenly, the only wall keeping him from further action was his mind, his safe haven of ideas, fantasies and decisions. He was now overly self-conscious that all of this wasn’t happening in his head anymore. Billy took a step back and tried to look anywhere but at Teddy, curbing his longing to just reach out now that he was within breathing distance of Teddy. Secure in the knowledge that Teddy was okay, blissfully passed out in a deep sleep, prompted him to make a hasty retreat, his earlier loneliness fading in the moment.

A sound from behind the door froze him in his spot. Someone was walking right outside Teddy’s room, and the click of a door next, told Billy they’d headed towards the lo. Once the sound was gone, Billy sighed in relief, and looked to the windows to leave, taking one last look around the room. Teddy’s eyes were open, and eyeing him sleepily.

“B?”

“Shh. Go back to sleep, I was never here.”

“Mmm? Ok.”

Billy almost laughed at the way Teddy just accepted his explanation, and tried to make his way out again when he heard Teddy speak again.

“Wait. You okay?” His earlier frown was etched so deep in his skin now, that Billy thought this visual of concern was very touching.

“Yes. I’m just a dream. It’s alright to sleep now.” There was a faint sound of the pitter patter of feet sliding on uncarpeted floors, and Billy tensed slightly. He’d have to wait until everything settled again before he moved; it would be really embarrassing to be caught in that situation.

Teddy was still looking at him, now blinking his sleep away, he motioned for Billy to come closer. Billy treaded carefully, not making a sound, looking up to see Teddy rubbing at his eyes to bring more focus to them. He felt a tug at his heart, which was then followed by a physical one on his arm where Teddy pulled him.

Right onto the bed.

This sudden move caused the covers to pool and gather in his lap instead, and reveal his muscular chest. Billy was seconds away from uttering a very unmanly squeak –if one should exist- when Teddy placed a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet.

The sound of receding footsteps was heard only after a bit of waiting, which both spent in complete silence, and which Billy found himself relaxing into.

It was moments after their newly confirmed privacy, that Teddy spoke, an edge of sleep still clinging to his voice. “If your parents find out, they’re going to be livid.”

“I know. It’s just..I don’t know. It was really outside of my control this time.”

“I understand.”

“You do?”

“You looked the part after we were done. Not that I was expecting  _this_  exactly, but I was hoping you’d come find me afterwards.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to share, honestly.”

Teddy nodded, sliding back to relax against the headboard, lap full of Billy, who was busy trying to piece his scattered ideas together.

Billy wrung his hands, lines of frustration appearing on his features. “It was a dumb idea to come over. You’re tired, and I wasn’t thinking. I mean, you were actually _asleep_.”

“Stay.” Teddy’s hand was now on this thigh, Teddy’s grip squeezing lightly to drive the point home.

“I’m not sure.”

A smirk was playing at the side of Teddy’s lips, but the effect was ruined when he let a small yawn escape, small only because he tried shutting his jaw tight against it.

“It would be a waste though. It’s not everyday I get a late night visit from you, much less in uniform.”

Confusion flooded Billy’s features, that is, until he looked down at himself and noticed what he was wearing. Despite the cold night, warmth spread all over his face.

“This wasn’t the plan, really.”

“You aren’t here to make one of my fantasies a reality? Damn, could have fooled me.”

“How am I not surprised you have a kink for uniforms?”

“No, not uniforms,  _you_  in uniform. Have you seen your ass in this? If Hephaestion had thighs; you have  _cheeks_.”

“What’s wrong with my cheeks?”

“Nothing, they’re just right.” To make the point clear, Teddy copped a feel that Billy arched right into.

“Falterer.”

“Heard it gets you everywhere.”

“I may be inclined to prove that right.”

“Now you’re sounding as posh as your uniform.” Teddy had both mounds in each palm now, and pulled Billy closer to him, Billy adjusted his position so he was now straddling Teddy’s lap, a knee to each thigh.

“Kate’ll murder us.”

“You can always zap her. Or zap us, so we don’t remember how it got deformed.” Billy’s back zipper went down as ‘deformed’ rolled off Teddy’s tongue. Billy, interested only in helping further this new development, reached back to unsnap the fastenings at his neck, taking extra care with removing them so they wouldn’t snag on his cape, before doing the side front buttons on that and releasing it as well.

Teddy watched him work the closers open with undisguised fascination, and blunt arousal. Before Billy removed the upper cowl portion Teddy leaned over and kissed him.

Billy threaded his fingers through Teddy’s short hair, the fingers on his right hand trapping themselves between the soft baby-hair like strands, and the cooling metal of his piercings. Billy ran his knuckles over them, as he heard the thud of his metal band, hitting the soft surface of the bed. Teddy drew back, looking at Billy’s now puffed lower lip, and licking a fine line across it.

“You still have your old uni-”

“Yeah, I do.” Billy panted, getting his knees to move and push against the bed covered half of Teddy.

“Could we, like for ne-”

“After we fuck? Please? Anything, even my old gym shorts.”

“Hey! How’d yo-”

“Lucky guess.  _Move. Now!_ ”

“Sure.” Teddy pushed back against Billy, whose erection was all too obvious in the tight material of his uniform. Teddy’s hands moved back to settle once more on Billy’s plush ass, slowly dragging the material of the uniform in that area lower.

Billy got the hint and moved quickly to pull his arms out of the sleeves of the uniform, the top half joining gathering between him and Teddy,  his cape long forgotten to the side.

Teddy pushed the material so it landed between his spread legs, along with the rest of the covers that were still warming his body.

“Fuck. That’s unexpected.”

Teddy raised an eyebrow. “They’re comfortable.”

“ _Obviously_. They’re not covering  _much_.”

“Complaints?”

“Uh. Ah! No-not from me!” Billy arched his back as Teddy’s fingers dug into his flesh, kneading whatever he could reach under the uniform’s latex and chasing Billy’s mouth back into a searing kiss.

Billy’s tight outfit was spread to within an inch of its life, around Billy’s spread knees, as he humped into Teddy’s black bikini briefs, trying to find some form of release.

Teddy didn’t warn him before slipping a wet fingertip inside him, causing him to jump back and sit on the entire length of it.

“Close.” Billy reached into Teddy’s flimsy underwear and pulled him off in time with his thrusts onto Teddy’s  -now three- fingers. Billy rocked back, burying them deep inside and trying not to groan too loudly.

Teddy for his part, was making all those flashing moments of Billy thinking about what was just common decency to the other occupants of the tower, disintegrate into babbles of  _yes, there, more_  and _teddy._

Teddy grunted, Billy clamping down on his fingers, the sight of him, flushed, sweating and half trapped into his uniform, like some half finished bondage game, tipped him over, Billy following a second later.

They’d made a mess out of the inside of the uniform. Well, Billy made a mess, but he wasn’t solely to blame for that.

Teddy touched their foreheads together, their sweat mingling and stayed there for a while. It took Billy a while, recovery rate and all, to put his arms around Teddy.

“I was scared.”

“For us?”

“For us. I mean for  _you_ , and for me, as individuals. But I guess us counts at that too.”

“Us counts  _first_. Don’t wait too long next time.”

“I won’t. I promise. I was being..well, I was moping all by myself.”

“And getting horny all by yourself. Seriously, next time, don’t wait. I’d rather we got to the last part together; and I didn’t have to freak out for the first five minutes about you wanting to try some crazy hero act in the middle of the night.”

“So, those gym shorts..?”

“I’m going to kill Eli.”

“Actually, you might want to look for someone who can change size at will.”

Teddy opened his mouth to respond when a large yawn interrupted him.

“Okay, Us, bed, now.”

“Right, I better get going then.”

“No, Kaplan. I meant this  _bed_.”

“My parents..”

“Can tomorrow be the day you take your awesome boyfriend’s advice and zap them?”

“No. It’s never going to be okay to zap them.”

“Touché, but you’re staying here until we dispel all those demons from inside your head.”

Teddy dragged the rest of the uniform from around Billy’s knees, to his legs, and slowly pulled it entirely off.

Once the strain of the fabric, and the strain of holding that position registered, Billy found his knees to be too weak to hold him up. He looked at Teddy, all smiles and wicked promises for the morning, and a safety anchor for the night. He nodded.

*

“Did he say Tommy while he was asleep?”

“Did he what?”

“Never mind.” Billy clamped a hand over his mouth. ‘ _need to give this up now.’_


End file.
